Best Birthday Ever
by Presence Of Aquarius
Summary: Hikaru Hitachinn has never minded the fact that he and his brother have always liked the same things, but that changes when he finds something he doesn't want to share.


**_A/N - Hey everyone! This is a story I wrote when I was really bored one day, so I hope it turned out alright. Please enjoy, and review!_ **

* * *

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Hikaru and Haruhi Pairing**

**Chapter One:** The Best Birthday Ever

Kaoru and Hikaru walked in identical steps to school, it was a little early, but that was only because they had a Host Club meeting that morning, which Tamaki had demanded that they get there at seven o'clock for.

At the intersection before the school, a red hand light brought the twins to a halt.

_Jeez, the two of us even stop at the exact same moment_, Hikaru thought silently, as he glanced sideways at his brother, Kaoru.

Even though Hikaru found a lot of fun in testing Ouran High's female students on who was who between him, and Kaoru. Hikaru was starting to not like the fact that everyone always put the two of them together, no one could ever see him, and not ask "Hey, where's Kaoru?" everyone always wanted Hikaru to be glued to his twins side, and vise versa. The thing was Hikaru had, of course, been Kaoru's twin since they were born, and not once had he ever felt this way before.

Hikaru, and Kaoru, when they were younger, had always wanted the same things, of course, that didn't bother Hikaru, because if they both wanted something, their parents would buy them each one, which still happened to this very day. The fact that they looked, and acted, alike made it very easy to fool teachers, and play tricks on them, which always gave Hikaru a laugh, and still did.

Of course, contrary to popular belief, Hikaru, and Kaoru weren't alike, completely. Not if you looked at the little things, the smaller details. Of course, you could only see those details if you could read through Hikaru's little white lies. Like when someone asks them, what their favorite color was, the answer was always orange, even though Hikaru actually was more a fan of blue, and aqua, but he always said orange because it kept up the appearance of prefect similarity between him and his brother. The only time they hadn't come out even was when Hikaru had let himself answer a few questions wrong on the mid-term exams because he knew that his brother, Kaoru had studied much more than he had, and thus, deserved to be ranked fourth, while Hikaru ranked fifth.

When the little walking man appeared to signal it was safe to cross, Hikaru hesitated slightly, hoping to, for once, walk out of sync with his brother. Of course, Kaoru noticed his brother's hesitation, and so he stopped, turned and tilted his head in puzzlement at Hikaru.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?"

_I knew he'd notice,_ Hikaru thought glumly, as he replied, "Nothing, why?"

"You waited 2.6 seconds longer than you usually do when the light changed," Kaoru replied matter-of-factly.

Hikaru sighed inwardly, and then let a small white lie slip from his lips, "I guess I'm tired, I...didn't sleep well last night."

"Really?" Kaori said, thinking, "That's odd, usually when you can't sleep, you wake me up, but that didn't happen, so you couldn't have had that rough of night."

Hikaru looked away, this was really getting to him, and he was getting more annoyed every minute.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Hikaru clenched his fists, and then took off across the street, nearly being hit by a passing car, since the walking man had faded away.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru called, but his brother, for the first time, ignored him.

Kaoru opened the door to the third music room, and was bombarded with loud shouts.

The majority of the calls were, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU GUYS!"

However, one quieter voice was calling out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIKARU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAORU!"

Kaoru looked at all of the Host Club members, their eyes shut tight due to the level of screaming. Kaoru spotted the one that was the lone caller, that was using both his brother's, and his own name, separately; Haruhi. Kaoru was then surprised by the presence of two huge banners that hung across the top of the far windows, side by side. The one on the right read, in large aqua-blue letters;

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIKARU!

The one on the left read in large orange letters;

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAORU!

Kaoru blinked at the two banners, and then he glanced around the room, and immediately noticed who wasn't there, "Hikaru didn't come here?"

Everyone who was screaming, opened their eyes, and noticed that instead of Kaoru being with Hikaru, like they had originally thought, Kaoru, was instead, all alone.

"Isn't he with you?" Haruhi's concern was the first to show itself.

Kaoru shook his head, "No, I don't know where he is, but he sure was acting weird on the way to school this morning. He said he hadn't slept well last night; maybe he's just somewhere trying to catch some shut eye. Don't worry, Haruhi, he's alright, you don't need to worry, if it was anything to worry about, he would have told me, and he didn't say anything, except that he hadn't had a good night last night."

Haruhi hung her head, unable to cease the worry in her mind; she then looked up, "I'll go look for him."

Haruhi past Kaoru, but he turned and called, "Haruhi, I said don't worry. I think he's just in a sore mood. Come on, you'll have to go looking all over the school for him, he'll be hard to find."

"I don't mind, besides, I have to give him his birthday present," Haruhi said, and then her expression took on a dawning look, "Oh, yeah, ha ha, this is yours, Kaoru."

Haruhi held out a perfectly wrapped package, with a small card attached, that had amber colored gel pen letters, saying;

Kaoru,

Happy Birthday! I'm so glad that I know you; you're a fantastic friend, Kaoru! Your humor lightens my day, and I thank you for that. I hope you have a wonderful birthday, full of happiness and cheer!

Yours truly,

Haruhi Fujioka.

Kaoru smiled lightly, "Thank you, Haruhi, now, let's see here."

Haruhi waited; while Kaoru began to un-wrap his music CD, by the Bottom Degree, and a sleek, light amber-orange, hand-made scarf, and gloves.

"Hey, thanks, Haruhi," Kaoru said, gazing at the items, "I haven't had time to get their new CD, yet, with math tutorials running late so much lately, and the scarf, and gloves, I've been needing a pair."

"I know," Haruhi said, "I saw you heading for Math class everyday since the CD came out, and you'd been complaining that you hadn't been able to get it, yet. I also remembered that day last winter, when you came to school without anything, but a jacket, because you had given your gloves, and scarf, to Hikaru when he accidentally left his someplace, and winter was almost over, so, you had said you'd just grin and bare it until winter was over, and you'd get knew ones for this year, but I thought, why go pay money for something that I could just whip up for you."

Kaoru face was soft, _she remembers all that?_

Kaoru smiled at Haruhi, and he gave her a gentle, one arm hug around the shoulders, and a light kiss to her temple, "Thank you very much, Haruhi, I'm touched that you would remember such things about little ole me."

Haruhi blushed slightly from the unexpected kiss, and smiled happily, "You're very welcome, Kaoru."

Haruhi gently pulled away from Kaoru's lingering embrace, and went to the door, "Now, I must go find Hikaru, so I can give him his own gift."

Kaoru nodded while he flipped the scarf around his shoulders, and slipped the gloves onto his hands. Haruhi smiled, and then rushed off, clinging to her book bag which contained Hikaru's birthday present.

It took Haruhi about half an hour to finally find Hikaru. He had found the prefect hiding spot up in one of the many cherry blossom trees that grew on campus. It had been a sheer fluke that Haruhi had found him.

She had almost given up on finding him, when she had plunked herself down under the tree he'd been hiding in; and she sighed sadly.

Then, the wind had blown, and thrown a few blossom petals from the tree, and she had looked up to watch them float on the breeze, but her eyes had glimpsed something dark in the tree, and when she focused on it, she realized it was Hikaru, and she smiled at him.

"There you are, Hikaru!" Haruhi called happily, getting to her feet, "I've been looking all over for you!"

----- -----

Hikaru ran at a quick pace up to the school, he came to the doors of the third music room, when he started going through his thoughts.

_What am I doing?_ Hikaru thought, _I want...hmm, what do I want? Oh, who the hell knows, and who the hell cares, anyway? I don't think I can handle the club, right now, they'll know something is up with me, especially Haruhi, and her sixth sense about those kinds of things. I just want to be...alone._

Hikaru then ran from the place that he'd always found a small bit of peace, and joy. Hikaru ran through the school to the courtyard, trying to find a place where, at least, his brother would never find him. Hikaru soon found that place, a tall cherry blossom tree in the far corner of the school grounds. One thing that Hikaru liked, actually, quite adored, that his brother, Kaoru, didn't in the least, though Hikaru hid the fact from Kaoru, Hikaru _loved_ heights. So, he decided to climb up to one of the highest branches, to think, and just be alone.

After about forty-five minutes, he heard someone approaching, and so he made sure that the surrounding blossoms concealed himself from sight. It only took a few moments to see who it was.

_Haruhi_, Hikaru thought sadly to himself, _why are you out here, without the club at your side?_

Hikaru's breath hitched when Haruhi sat down below him, he heard her sigh, and his eye grew concerned, _she seems down, but why would she be?_

Hikaru lay down on the branch that he'd been straddling, as a wind sweep across the grounds. The petals of the tree flew gently on the breeze, and Hikaru looked up at them, and Hikaru froze, but it didn't do any good, Haruhi's eyes flickered his way, for a moment at first, but they came back slowly, and then she smiled at him.

"There you are, Hikaru!" Haruhi called happily, getting to her feet, "I've been looking all over for you!"

Hikaru felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, to the point where it almost hurt, and he could barely speak any words, "You were...looking for me?"

Haruhi smiled cutely, and nodded, "Of course."

Hikaru could feel his cheeks growing very warm, and he looked away, "Well...you found me."

Hikaru then heard something below him and he looked down to see Haruhi making her way up the tree.

Hikaru's heart almost stopped when Haruhi came close to slipping, as she climbed onto the first branch that was close to ten feet off the ground.

"Haruhi! Don't be dumb," Hikaru shouted at her, "It's dangerous!"

Haruhi ignored him, and without too many slips, she reached a branch pretty much at the height of Hikaru's. She smiled at him, and he stared sadly at the many scraps she'd acquired while climbing up to him. Hikaru turned on the branch he was sitting on, and sat with both legs hanging over the side closest to Haruhi.

"What a..." Hikaru started, but he stopped short, and just sighed, "What do you want? If you want to ask me where Kaoru is; I DON'T KNOW."

Haruhi looked taken aback, and she then looked down, "I...I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru felt his face grow warm again, and his heart pained a little, "No...No, I'm sorry, Haruhi. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just so agitated, for some reason."

"Well, everyone's allowed to have an off day," Haruhi said calmly, "You don't have to apologize for having an off day, Hikaru."

Hikaru, once again, felt his face growing warm, even hot, "Haruhi..."

"Oh, right, here," Haruhi said, as she dug through her bag and pulled out Hikaru's birthday present, "Happy Birthday, Hikaru!"

Hikaru stared, "What?"

"I said, 'Happy Birthday, Hikaru'," Haruhi repeated herself, holding the gift out farther.

Slowly, Hikaru reached out and took the gift in his hands, and brought it to rest on his lap. He ran his hand over the smooth wrapping paper that was a light blue color. Hikaru, almost, didn't want to open it.

"Isn't better to give this to me, with Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking away.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "Why would that be?"

Hikaru couldn't believe it, how was Haruhi so idiotic, "Why do you think? If we have the same gift, it will ruin it if one of us gets your gift first, and then that one tells the other one what it was, before he gets it."

"But...Hikaru..." Haruhi said, slowly.

"NO BUTS ABOUT IT!" Hikaru shouted; he didn't know why he was shouting, especially at Haruhi, she didn't do anything wrong, she had only given him a birthday present.

"Hikaru, I didn't get you the same thing as what I got Kaoru."

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi in surprise, "What? Why not, everyone else does."

"Because," Haruhi said, smiling at Hikaru, "You, and Kaoru, don't like the same things."

Hikaru stared with amazement, as Haruhi continued to speak, "For example, with color, I've noticed that your brother, seems to like fiery colors, like red, and orange, but I believe you like more of an ocean's color spectrum, blues, and greenish-blue colors, like aqua, those sorts of colors."

Hikaru couldn't believe it, how did Haruhi always figure him out. No matter what he did, she always figured him out, perfectly.

"So, what did you get him, then?" Hikaru asked, out of mild curiosity.

"Oh, the new 'Bottom Degree' CD, along with a hand made scarf, and gloves," Haruhi answered, smiling.

"Hand made scarf and gloves?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, he had given his old ones to you last year, and never got around to getting new ones. So then I decided to make him some."

Hikaru looked away; _she took the time to make Kaoru a hand made scarf, and gloves._

Hikaru looked down at his wrapped gift, and frowned, _it's funny, I've been complaining about not wanting the same thing as Kaoru, but now, I don't think I would have minded getting the same thing._

Hikaru slowly opened the card attached to the gift, and read letters in aqua gel pen;

Hikaru,

Happy Birthday! I noticed that my life is much brighter with you in it. I thank you for all the things you've done for me. The thunderstorm, and that ever persistent humor of yours, it always warms my heart. I wish on a star that your birthday is filled with happiness, cheer, and love.

Love,

Haruhi Fujioka

"Go on," Haruhi encouraged him, "Open it."

With surprisingly trembling hands, Hikaru began to un-wrap his gift. His eyes widened as his eyes fell on his gift, as the paper was pulled back.

A small box of home made sweets that ranged from pastries, cookies, cupcakes, and chocolates, and much more; the box being tied with a bright, aqua blue ribbon. However, that wasn't all that had been wrapped up. Under the box, there was a blanket, and it wasn't just any kind of blanket, it was a photo blanket, where the weave of the blanket, in conjunction with the thread colors, made up a picture. The picture was a very cute one of Haruhi, with only the blue sky behind her, and the white clouds fluffy, and plump, and Haruhi with her short hair blowing slightly. Haruhi's outfit was a pretty Lavender color dress that hugged her to the skin from the waist up, while the skirt of it flowed loosely on the breeze.

"Wow," Hikaru spoke softly, "Haruhi, thank you. Thank you so much, I love it. Hmmm, now, does this mean you don't mind me wrapping myself up in you?"

Haruhi stared at Hikaru for a moment, and then laughed, "I guess not."

Hikaru didn't know what came over him, but, he suddenly moved himself to Haruhi's branch, leaving his gift nestled against the tree's trunk and the branch he had left. His arms were around her, and his voice spoke gently to her, "However, I think I'd rather wrap my self up in...the real thing."

Haruhi gasped as Hikaru brought her body in close to his, and she blushed as he spoke to her, and then, she replied, "If that's...what you want, Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes snapped to their fullest extent possible, as his mind wrapped around something he hadn't thought of before. This is what he had been wanting; he'd wanted this, something that he and his brother could not, both, have. It couldn't be bought, it couldn't be shared, and it didn't come in pairs. It was one of a kind.

"Haruhi," Hikaru's voice was low, yet very strong; he pulled back from the hug, and looked at the girl in his arms, "I love you."

Haruhi couldn't believe what she had just heard, had he, had Hikaru just said that he _loved_ her?

"Hikaru..." Haruhi started, but she found no more words; she was speechless.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered to her, "will you...be my girlfriend?"

Haruhi stared at Hikaru, if they started dating, the school would find out in seconds, and Haruhi knew that it would quickly be discovered that she and Hikaru were not two gay dudes, but one guy, and a cross-dressing girl. That, in turn, would bring the Host Club's reputation down significantly, and damage each of it's members in it's own way, shape, and form. For some reason, though, Haruhi, for once, didn't care about Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hikaru's brother, Kaoru, or even what it would do to little Hunny. All Haruhi cared about was the one that had his arms around her, and, slowly, she let a soft smile grace her lips.

"Yes," Haruhi spoke sweetly, "I will, and I love you, too, Hikaru."

With that Hikaru planted his lips gently onto his new girlfriend's, and held her tightly, thinking;

_This is the _best_ birthday, ever.

* * *

_

**A/N - Just to mention, this is my first fanfiction, but, do not hold back on your reviews, I want to know what you honestly think. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this story, please review.**


End file.
